Knuckles Teeth
by hollowry
Summary: Knuckles trip to the dentist goes haywire.
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles Teeth

Chapter 1

"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM, THEIR MY TEETH! HUA! HUA! HUA!"

The vermillion echidna landed three square blows into the dentist's face; turning it concave. Only a mixture of despite slurps and gargles could only be made from the bloody mound that use to be a face. Knuckles stood tall and pointed a finger at him.

"DAMN YOU PEOPLE! IF YOU'RE NOT AFTER THE MASTER EMERALD, IT'S THE JEWS AND IF IT'S NOT THE JEWS, IT'S MY TEETH!"

A female dental assistant walked into the room,

"Is everything ok….OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS FACE!?"

Knuckles saw her.

"DAMN IT! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY TEETH! THEY'RE MINE!"

Knuckles glided at her for speed with both fists extended forward. His fists crushed her abdomen before she could let out a scream.

"NO ONE CAN HAVE ME TEETH! I VOWED TO PROTECT THEM!" Shouted Knuckles.

The echidna ran out of the dentist office towards Tails workshop, usually Sonic could be found there. When he got there he busted through the front door. There inside was Tails.

"Wha!? Knuckles? What are you doing?" Said Tails.

Knuckles had no time games. He ran up and backhanded the fox in the face to keep him focused. Then he grabbed Tails be the shoulders and shook him heard.

"TAILS! WHERE IS SONIC? I NEED TO SPEAK TO SONIC! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND; THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE MY TEETH!"

Knuckles tried shaking Tails harder but is was no use. He couldn't get a response out of him. Knuckles let go of him. Tails fell limp to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles Teeth

Chapter 2

Sonic walked through the door. He saw Knuckles standing there with tails on the floor. Sonic felt confused.

"Knuckles what's happening here?"

The echidna ran over to the hedgehog.

"SONIC! IT'S BAD!"

"Knuckles? What is it?"

"THEY MOST OF BRAIN WASHED ROUGE! SHE'S THE ONE THAT TOLD ME TO GO TO THAT DEATH TRAP!"

"Death trap? Knuckles I don't understand."

"MY TEETH! THEY'RE AFTER MY TEETH!"

"Who's after them?"

"THE WHITE COATS!"

"Who!?"

"THE TEETH! THEY'RE MINE!"

"Wait; are you taking about the dentist?"

"THAT'S THE NAME OF THE HEADQURTERS WHERE THEY TRIED TO TAKE MY TEETH! THEY'RE MINE, I MUST PROTECT THEM!"

"That place isn't a death trap. The dentist is our friend. They wouldn't want to take your teeth. They help you keep them."

By a horrible twist of fate Sonic's eye fell upon Knuckles mouth. He saw what he could not unsee. The monstrous black, brown decay of knuckles teeth.

Knuckles roared."YOU! YOU'RE AFTER MY TEETH!"

Sonic was still in shock from what he just saw. Before he knew it, Knuckles fist found his face. Right before Sonic passed out he heard him say,

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! THEY'RE MINE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles Teeth

Chapter 3

Rouge received a call from the dental office.

"Knuckles did what?... Well, yes I understand….. I'll deal with him myself."

Rouge hung up the phone and reopened it. She dialed a number.

"Hey Amy baby. It's me rouge… Listen"

(Rouge explains the situation to Amy)

"Alight! Let's set some traps."


	4. Chapter 4

Knuckles Teeth

Chapter 4

Knuckles arrived at Angel Island. He paced around grabbing his head.

"GOTTA THINK! GOTTA THINK! THEY'RE AFTER MY TEETH! WHAT TO DO!"

Suddenly Knuckles saw something in the corner of his eye on the ground. It was a little ways away from him.

"COULD IT BE!?"

He focused his stare on the object. It was small, square and brown.

"GASP!...CHOCOLATE!"

Knuckles glided to it scooping it into his mouth.

"MMMM… DELISOUS!...WAIT! IS THAT ANOTHER PIECE!?"

There were more pieces of chocolate on the ground. Knuckles went eating from piece to piece.

"THIS IS SO GOOD! I WILL HAVE TO THANK THE MASTER EMERALD!"

Finally the echidna came to the last piece. A string was tied to it, that attached to a stick, that was holding up the open side of a box. Knuckles looked at it hard.

"I DON'T KNOW! IT LOOKS LIKE A TRAP! I BETTER BE CAREFUL!"

Knuckles slowly walked under the box. He placed his back to the side of the box that was touching the ground. He checked his surroundings. It looked safe. He quickly picked up the piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth.

As soon Knuckles ate the chocolate, the string attached to it pulled the stick out from under the box. Causing knuckles to get trapped inside.

"NO! I'VE BEEN TRICKED! SHI,SHI,SHI!"

Knuckles throw his punches but only hit air. No light was getting in, He was fighting blind.


	5. Chapter 5

Knuckles Teeth

Chapter 5

Amy and rouge watched the cardboard box move around in circles.

"Looks like we got him," said Amy.

But then suddenly the box started gliding. It soared through the sky. The box would go left, then right and then in circles. Amy and rouge were afraid Knuckles would get away, but just then the box hit a tree. It fell on its back leaving the open side facing up. Knuckles popped his head out. He saw the pink hedgehog and white bat. Knuckles saw the enemies.

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO SET THIS METAL CAGE OF DEATH TRAP! I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED! SPECIALLY WHEN I WAS IN MY VULNERABLE STATE OF EATING CHOCOLATE! ONLY A GIRL WOULD BE EVIL ENOUGH TO DO SUCH A THING!"

Knuckles hopped out of the box and started walking towards Amy and Rouge.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE AFTER MY TEETH ALL ALONG!"

Amy knew Knuckles was the strongest thing alive; she began to get scared. Rouge spoke up.

"Don't worry Amy. I have this just in case of a emergency."

Rouge pulled a piece of chocolate out of here pocket and tossed it at Knuckles.

"GASP! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ANOTHER PIECE OF CHOCOLATE!"

Knuckles put the chocolate in his mouth and happily ate but his foes were still in front of him. He stepped forward and everything started to spin.

"OH NO! IS ANGEL ISLAND FALLING!?"

Knuckles stumbled a little bit then fell over.


	6. Chapter 6

Knuckles Teeth

Chapter 6

Amy and Rouge were standing over Knuckles. He was snoring on his back.

"What happened?" asked Amy.

"That chocolate piece was laced with heavy sleep ingredients."

As Rouge looked at the echidna she saw a piece of string from the trap sticking out of Knuckles teeth.

"Well, at least we got him to floss."

"HA HA HA. Rouge you're so funny you could be a comedian."

"Oh it wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was. It was hilarious."

"Stop, you're making me wet."

"WHA!?"

Knuckles awoke in Tails work shop. He jumped to his feet in attack position. Rouge walked up to him.

"Listen Knuckles no one's after your teeth. It's all been a big misunderstanding. Your teeth were rotten and I wanted you to get them fixed that was all. Good thing you didn't kill Tails. He put all new implants into your mouth while you were sleeping; so no one will want to pull them out for a while."

Knuckles spoke, "IS THAT SO! WELL, EVERYONE MUST FEEL SO EMBARRASSED! TELL THEM ALL I FORGIVE THEM!"

Everything got settled down and went back to normal. Knuckles with his new teeth went back to watching the master emerald.

One day Amy asked Rouge, "How knuckles teeth got so bad in the first place?"

"Well Knuckles was left at Angel Island as a small boy. There was no one to talk to and help him develop. So he developed severe depression and retardation. Over the years he ate unorthodox amounts of chocolate to fill that hole in life and calm himself down. All that chocolate is why his voice is so rough and load; and it took its toll on his teeth."

"Maybe we should visit Knuckles more."

"Maybe, but he's so annoying."

{FIN}


End file.
